Triangle
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: [COMPLETE] Défi d'Ombrefeu par Kero: Draco aime Harry qui aime Severus qui aime Draco qui pleure dans les robes de Severus qui en a marre que Draco soit obsédé par Harry qui lui l'est par Severus.
1. Je suis triste

C'est parti pour le défi d'Ombrefeu :  
  
« Notre blondinet préféré est amoureux, de qui?? Du mou du bulbe flottant dans sa crétinerie gryffondoresque j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Et comme il est particulièrement bête, le Gryffondor en question ne se rend même pas compte des tentatives de séduction de Draco qui du coup va pleurer dans les charmantes robes de son prof de potion-confident, las celui-ci très amoureux de Draco et jaloux comme un tigre va tout tenter pour prendre la place du survivant dans le cœur de son favori. Scènes violentes et graphiques hautement recommandées »  
  
Hihihi, me revoilà prête à l'action. C'est parti.... J'ai pas un peu trop de fics en cours ?... pas grave...  
  
**TRIANGLE !  
  
Chapitre un : Je suis triste !!**  
  
Demain, j'arriverai à séduire impérativement cet imbécile de Gryffi au corps avantageux. Ça sert le Quidditch. C'est pas gagné. Deux jours que j'essaie de faire passer le message, et il ne comprend rien. Pourtant je suis sûr que même Goyle et Crabbe savent ce que je compte faire. Franchement, y'a-t-il plus innocent sur cette Terre que Potter ? J'en doute, parce qu'à part le Pape... et encore... il y a eu pas mal de rumeurs... Mais je m'égare, je dois impérativement lui faire comprendre. J'en ai marre d'être seul, délaissé de tous,... Je me la joue peut-être un peu trop mélo... non ? Bref, on n'est jamais aussi seul que quand on est entouré... J'arrête d'emprunter les livres de ma mère, promis. En même temps, j'aimerai bien retrouver le super livre moldu de mon père qui est... pas mal du tout. Je pourrais peut-être voir si Severus ne l'a pas... Je me vois quand même pas lui demander s'il a le Kama Sutra. Quoique... il le connaît peut-être par cœur ?... Houlà, respire, ne ris surtout pas. Pff. Comme s'il avait ça. [Mais il l'a !]. Non, il est trop sérieux pour ça. [mdr]. Bon, j'ai beau sortir tous mes atouts, j'arrive décidément pas à l'avoir dans mon lit... et je me sens seul dans mon lit... très seul... Bon y'a toujours ma peluche, mais ça compte pas... snif... pourquoi !!!Bon, courage, on toque à la porte, on espère qu'il est seul, et on va pleurer un bon coup dans ses bras. Un... deux... trois...  
Toc Toc Toc  
« Entrez » iiiiiii (bruit de la porte qui grince quand on ne fait que l'entrouvrir.)  
« Professeur ? »  
« Draco ? »  
« Vous êtes seul ? »  
« Oui. » Blam (bruit de la porte qu'on claque derrière soi.)  
« Severus !! Je suis triste ! » Bam (bruit mélodieux du Draco qui s'affale sur Severus et qui fait tomber tout le monde de la chaise.)  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est encore pass ? »  
« Il comprend rien ! »  
« Oui, ça, je savais. C'est un peu de ta faute, pourquoi tu prends un Gryffi, alors qu'il y a plein de (ex) Serpentard à ta disposition ? »  
« J'ai pas choisi ! J'en veux à son corps. »  
« Et moi au tien. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Non, je disais que je ne veux que ton bien. »  
« Merci, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, tu es génial. »  
« Ben... de rien. Bon ça va mieux ? »  
« Non ! »  
« Draco ? »  
« Tu veux pas m'aider ? »  
« Même pas en rêve. »  
« Tu dis ? »  
« Que j'en rêve ! »  
« Tu es vraiment génial. »  
« Pourquoi moi... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Non, je disais pas autant que toi ! »  
« Mais non voyons. »  
« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer dormir dans ton dortoir ? »  
« Non, j'ai pas envie, je peux pas rester avec toi ? » Bam ! (Bruit du Draco qui tombe alors que Severus se relève brutalement le rouge aux joues)  
« Je crois pas. »  
« Allez, siteplé Severus... »  
« Euh... non il vaut vraiment mieux pas » [pauvre Severus à l'érection naissante...]  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Euh... tu pourrais pas dormir. » [c'est clair ]  
« Mais tu ronfles pas pourtant... »  
« Non, mais... je suis somnambule » [l'excuse... moi aussi je le dis]  
« Ah... ça me gêne pas tu sais. »  
« Oui, mais on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer pendant que je serais comme ça, alors il vaut mieux pas. »  
« Mais tu m'avais jamais dit que tu étais... »  
« C'est récent... ça passera sûrement un jour. Bon, en attendant, tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir mon ange, et tu dors. »  
« Comment tu m'as appel ? »  
« Bonne nuit ! » Blam (bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière Draco qui a été sauvagement poussé hors de chez Severus.) Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Il est de plus en plus bizarre ces temps-ci. Et puis je l'avais jamais vu rougir. Bon, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait... Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà en train de trouver un plan. Ah la la, il est vraiment cool quand même...  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Severus... Je suis triste !! Pourquoi il est obsédé par Potter ?... moi je suis là bordel ! Je sers à quoi dans l'histoire ? De confident ? Mais j'aime pas ce rôle ! Je veux être son amant moi ! Posséder ce corps de rêve... ça m'arrange que Potter veuille pas de lui... ou au moins ne comprenne rien. ... . Merde, je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai ? Non... . Merde si !... Ben je l'aiderai à ne pas le faire tomber amoureux de Draco... J'ai jamais dit que je l'aiderai à mettre Potter dans ses draps... J'ai juste dit que je l'aiderai... Mais à quoi ?... Nada, j'ai rien précisé, je l'aiderai à se mettre dans mon lit !  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des Gryffondor... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si étrange Malfoy ces derniers temps ? On a l'impression qu'on lui a fait boire du poison, et que comme il doit mourir il est agréable avec tout le monde. Bizarre... c'est peut-être très grave... cool... et j'irai réconforter le Professeur de Potion de sa perte... Severus.... Quel homme.... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il louche toujours sur Malfoy ?... Et moi alors ?... Il aime pas les Gryffondor, mais c'est pas une raison. Je suis triste !!

TBC...


	2. Pourquoi monde cruel?

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi monde cruel ? 

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots, Severus Snape, le seul et l'unique, heureusement pour les pauvres élèves traumatisés pas ses cours, désespérait. Ça arrive. Parce qu'il fallait pour le bien de la suite de la fic que Draco soit fou de Potter qui lui s'en foutait royalement du petit cul divin de Malfoy. Il pensait sérieusement à apprendre enfin à faire des nœuds coulants. Surtout que l'auteur sadique fait en plus pleurer Draco dans les jupes… euh robes, de Severus, alors le pauvre il a le bonheur à portée de main et il peut pas toucher… un peu comme la fois où l'auteur s'est retrouvée devant un gâteau au chocolat et que non il fallait pas y toucher… je peux d'ores et déjà vous informer qu'elle avait raté son coup et avait touché le gâteau. Gouffre. Bref, il désespérait quand…

TOC TOC TOC

Il avait la corde accrochée au plafond et les pieds sur son bureau… si quelqu'un entrait, ça le faisait pas… il pourrait le sauver… mer…veilleux… il remit à plus tard la fin de sa misérable existence de Prof de Potions adulé par ses élèves… et fit entrer… Malefoy… Pourquoi monde cruel ?

« Mon Prof de Potion préféré… Il est con ! Je suis désespéré »

« J'avais compris, tu radotes…à chaque fois que tu viens ici tu dis la même chose… Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? »

« Ben voilà… snif… Je suis passé devant lui avec un regard invitant à la luxure et il a même pas bronché, pas esquissé un sourire, un rougissement… rien quoi. Et pourtant… Tu veux que je te montre le regard que j'ai fait ?»

« NON !.. »

« Ben pourquoi ? »

« Euh, c'est bon j'imagine assez bien (trop même). »

« Ouais, bref, je comprends pas, il est con ou alors mes signaux ne sont pas évidents à décrypter ? »

« Il est con… »

« C'est méchant, mais enfin où alors… pire que tout… il ne veut pas de mon corps de rêve ! »

« Faut vraiment être con alors… »

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien, je disais que c'est impossible voyons. »

« Merci… Je sais plus quoi faire. »

« Et bien, pourquoi tu ne regarderais pas autour de toi pour voir s'il n'y a pas mieux ? »

« Mais je vais quand même pas renoncer ? »

« C'est pas renoncer si tu trouves mieux. Je sais pas moi, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas d'horrible cicatrice sur le front, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas aussi prude que Potter, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un Gryffi, quelqu'un qui soit déjà fou de toi et serait prêt à te couvrir de pétales de roses et te faire l'amour comme un dieu jusqu'à ce que tu cries son nom, quelqu'un qui te comprenne, et qui voudrait tout faire pour ton bonheur, quelqu'un qui… »

« J'ai compris merci, mais une telle personne n'existe pas voyons ! »

« TT »

Plus tard en cours de Potions, Harry Potter cherchait un moyen pour arriver à coincer son Prof dans un coin sombre, ou alors il pourrait s'arranger pour obtenir une retenue avec lui, et alors ce serait la fête. Il poussa un bocal quelconque par terre, ce qui ne manquât pas de faire hurler Sev, qui lui fila une retenue le soir même.

« POTTER, 40 POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ET RETENUE CE SOIR A 20 H AVEC RUSARD ! »

'Pourquoi monde cruel ?'

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malefoy tentait désespérément d'envoyer des signaux à cet abruti de Potter, même du genre :

« Tu veux visiter ma chambre et voir ma collection d'estampes japonaises ? »

« Non, j'aime pas les estampes… »

Alors que normalement la réponse à la question était d'une simplicité monstrueuse. Il était censé dire « mais bien sûr et j'espère que tu as un lit double avec des barreaux et des menottes ! ». Mais petit Riry ne comprenait rien à la vie et faisait plonger dans la mélancolie le pauvre Malfoy qui ne demandait qu'à être consolé dans ses bras virils mwawawa viril et Potter… mdr… ahahah… pardon. Désespéré comme d'habitude, il ne vit pas que derrière lui Snape venait d'arriver.

« Draco ? »

« Oh… désolé je t'avais pas vu… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé et déteste les Serpentard. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Bref, Draco se serra fort contre son Prof préféré qui le recueillit dans ses bras virils et là le viril est fort à propos oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii. Severus allait pas dire non, et referma l'étreinte.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un me plaît, soit c'est un obsédé sexuel, soit il comprend rien à la vie ? »

« Parce que tu tombes pas sur les bonnes personnes… Essaie de trouver quelqu'un de bien pour une fois. »

« Mais les gars sont tous cons ! »

« Tu vas pas virer hétéro maintenant quand même ! »

« Non… j'crois que je vais rentrer dans les ordres… »

« Non ! Draco, si tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime véritablement et qui te le dit, tu fais quoi ? »

« Ben ça dépend qui c'est… »

« … »

« Severus ? »

« Non rien… Viens prendre un verre et sèche tes larmes. »

« Snif… ouais… »

TBC… j'ai eu du mal… j'arrive pas les faire long mes chapitres… ce sera une fic courte


	3. Dégoût

**Chapitre 3 : Dégoût**

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter écopait sa retenue chez Rusard, tout en pensant à Severus son chéri, tellement inaccessible et qu'il n'imaginait pas vraiment en train de draguer effrontément Draco Malfoy en ce même moment.

Pendant ce temps,(c'est-à-dire après s'être sifflé à deux une bouteille de brandy pour oublier leur peine de cœur) Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy était l'un sur l'autre en train de se plaindre : ils sont saouls, on précise de suite.

« -Mais pourquoi t'es triste toi ? »

« -Parce que tu comprends rien à la vie ! »

« -Hein… ? »

« -Draco enfin, t'as le bonheur à portée de main et tu fais rien ! »

« -Comment ça ? »

« -Comme ça. »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa contre son gré passionnément. Draco, rond comme un cul de pelle et de ce fait ayant deux de tension, répondit tout d'abord au baiser, avant de se rendre légèrement compte que ce n'était pas son Harry qu'il avait dans ses bras et donc pas la langue de celui-ci dans sa cavité buccale. Il repoussa le corps étranger rapidement, enfin aussi rapidement que son état le lui permettait.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

« -Quand je dis que tu comprends rien… ça fait longtemps que tu m'excites comme un dingue, alors rien à faire aujourd'hui tu assumes ! »

Et il continua ce qu'il avait entrepris, explorant tous les recoins de la bouche de Draco en laissant ses mains caresser ce corps délicatement. Tous les deux saouls, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, Severus profita du corps de Draco malgré les quelques protestations du début.

« -Arrête ! Non… arrête, non… non… Severus s'il te plaît... je ne veux pas… »

A la sensation d'un main élégante posée sur son pénis, Malfoy ne dit plus rien, se laissa faire nonchalamment et alla jusqu'à apprécier que son confident le déshabille, l'embrasse encore et encore sur tout le corps, lui murmure des choses réconfortantes ne se suivant pas à son oreille pendant qu'il le sentait s'enfoncer en lui, et il perdit littéralement la raison quand il le sentit contre sa prostate, la main tellement habile à faire des potions lui montrant une autre de ses qualités pendant ce temps. Voyant que Draco ne disait plus non, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, Severus continua sans remords, pour l'instant. Il allait et venait dans ces chairs étroites si accueillantes pulsant autour de son membre, embrassant son Draco, lui faisant momentanément oublier Potter. Retrouvant un peu sa raison, il s'écœura. Il arrêta tout, laissant Draco seul par terre, alors qu'il allait se calmer les idées dans la douche. Dégoûté par son attitude, il dessaoula assez rapidement grâce à l'eau froide et vomit de l'alcool et de la bile avant de se laisser glisser contre la paroi de la douche, complètement démoralisé. Il avait carrément violé Draco, c'est pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu que ça se passe.

Pendant ce temps, Draco complètement saoul s'endormit sur le parquet de la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier, en ressortant de la douche, eut un haut le cœur en voyant ainsi Draco nu, avec encore la trace de son suçon dans le cou, ivre mort.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?… »

Il rhabilla Draco, le mit dans son lit et alla essayer d'oublier dans le salon avec une autre bouteille. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut-être à faire une cirrhose et à crever. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Draco se réveilla avec un mal au crâne terrible, et aucun souvenir de ces dernières heures. Il s'aperçut tout de même qu'il était ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Sûrement celle de Severus, mais pourquoi diable serait-il là ? Il se rappela qu'il l'avait réconforté et qu'il lui avait proposé un verre… Il avait dû s'endormir et au lieu de le ramener saoul dans sa chambre, Severus avait préféré le faire dormir ici. Logique jusque là. Mais où était Severus ? Il se leva et prit le chemin du salon où il trouva son confident en train de péter un câble en cassant une bouteille coupable par terre.

« -Severus ? »

« -Draco ?… Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais jamais dû, je suis désolé ! »

« -De quoi tu parles ? »

« -De quoi je parle ? Mais enfin de ce qui s'est passé avant ! »

« -Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« -Ne me dis pas… que… tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« -Ben non, je me souviens de pas grand chose, ça doit être l'alcool, à ce propos tu as quelque chose contre la gueule de bois ? »

« -Oh, oui… Attends une seconde »

Complètement à côté de la plaque, Severus tendit une potion à Draco en le regardant avec un air repenti. Draco ne comprenait rien et voulait rassurer son prof préféré en le serrant dans ses bras, mais Severus s'éloigna dès qu'il vit le blond s'approcher de lui.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Si tu réagis comme ça, ça m'étonne pas que personne ne veuille de moi… Je dois être affreux à regarder si tu évites même de me toucher ! »

« -Non, c'est vraiment pas ça… Draco tu es magnifique, c'est pas toi… c'est moi qui donne la nausée… »

« -Mais non, tu es très bien, arrête de t'inquiéter ! »

« -… Pars… et arrête de dire ça… »

« -Comment ça ? »

« -PARS ! Retourne dans ton dortoir, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici ! »

« -Mais…. »

« -CASSE-TOI ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Draco sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

TBC….


	4. Comment réparer une erreur ?

**Chapitre 4 : Comment réparer une erreur ?**

Depuis deux jours, Severus évitait soigneusement Draco et passait ses soirées à essayer de l'oublier avec des amants minables dans les bars de Pré-au-Lard. Au 19ème amant, il abandonna… comment ça c'est beaucoup en deux jours ?… mais enfin, vous doutez des capacités de Severus ? Enfin voyons… Bref, il décida de s'assumer et pour une fois, c'est lui qui allait pleurer dans les jupes de quelqu'un… bon, pas de Draco… de préférence quelqu'un qui le déteste, avec qui ne risque pas de le dire à Draco, quelqu'un qui en a rien à foutre… Bref, la mission était pour Harry Potter ! Il avait d'abord pensé à Sirius Black, mais il se trouve qu'il est malencontreusement mort en passant derrière un rideau.

Errant dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa cible, il la trouva par hasard en se retournant.

« -Vous me suiviez Potter ? »

« -Qui moi ? non…… »

« -Bref, je vous cherchais… »

« -Vraiment ? »

Potter commençait à s'imaginer plein de choses que la décence refuse de citer. Non parce que c'est vrai, y'a déjà eu un viol dans cette fic, alors on va se calmer un peu tout de même.

« -Oui, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Venez avec moi dans mon bureau. »

Et Potter comme un gentil Sirius bien dressé, suivit son Maître tout en se faisant encore et encore un film. Il ne s'attendait pas au foisonnement d'informations que lui délivrait Severus, et faillit fondre en larmes quand il apprit qu'il était amoureux de Draco.

Pendant ce temps, Draco désespérait parce que son ami et confident ne voulait plus ni lui adresser la parole, ni le voir. Et étrangement ça lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal que de voir Potter l'ignorer. Il avait un problème de mémoire qu'il aimerait voir disparaître pour enfin comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Severus réagisse ainsi. Il alla donc consulter les ouvrages de la bibliothèque pour trouver une formule afin de se rappeler ce que Severus avait bien pu faire.

Pendant ce temps, Harry écoutait en silence Severus déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela soulageait peut-être un peu Severus de tout lui raconter, mais ça ne faisait qu'enfoncer Harry dans l'abîme du désespoir.

Draco trouva enfin la formule et l'utilisa sur lui, les images défilaient et il comprit enfin. Peut-être aurait-il préféré finalement ne pas savoir…

Harry ne put rien conseiller d'autres à Severus que d'aller s'excuser auprès de Draco et disparaître enfin de sa vie à tout jamais.

Severus alla donc chercher Draco pour tout lui expliquer et s'effacer ensuite en donnant sa démission. Il ne trouva pas Draco dans un premier temps et finalement le vit recroquevillé dans un coin à la bibliothèque. Dans cette position, il ne vit pas Severus qui marche naturellement silencieusement. Ainsi ce dernier put voir un livre ouvert sur la page d'une incantation contre les pertes de mémoire.

« -Draco ? »

Relevant la tête, il vit le Maître de Potions en train de s'agenouiller devant lui avec un air triste. Il n'avait aucune idée sur quoi faire. Devait-il fuir ? Devait-il le traiter de tous les noms ?

« -… »

« -Draco ? Tu te souviens ? »

« -Oui »

« -Draco, si tu me dis que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, je comprendrais. Je vais donner ma lettre de démission à Dumbledore. Je veux juste m'excuser une dernière fois. »

« -… »

« -Bien. Adieu alors. »

Il se releva, tourna le dos à Draco qui commençait à pleurer, et marcha sans se retourner vers la sortie. Sa cape semblait triste elle aussi et ne virevolta même pas autour de ses chevilles.

« -NON ! »

« -Qu… ? »

Draco s'était levé, lui avait couru après, s'était jeté en pleurant dans ses bras. Il se mit à raconter que Severus n'avait rien à se reprocher puisqu'après tout il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas, il avait juste dit qu'ils ne devaient pas, en sous-entendant qu'il s'inquiétait surtout pour le poste de Severus. Et puis, c'était sa faute s'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Severus l'aimait à ce point et de cette façon, et puis s'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il tenait autant à son Maître de Potions finalement, et que Potter il a rien de spécial en fait il est même plutôt beaucoup con et débile alors que Severus en plus d'être beau, il est intelligent et gentil et puis ils se connaissent bien et ils s'aiment bien alors pourquoi pas puisque le seul problème était la différence d'âge et que Severus avait eu l'air de s'en foutre allégrement et que en plus Severus Snape est un bon parti et que on s'en foutait du Potter boutonneux et balafré et que son seul avantage est que comme ça Draco avait pu tenter d'oublier le corps blanc et laiteux de Severus qu'il avait une fois entrevu sous la douche et puis que finalement gros câlin.

Plus tard, après plein de pleurs, de larmes, puis de câlins réconfortants, puis après tout pourquoi pas se marier (oui bon là c'est beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus tard), ils finirent heureux et n'eurent aucun enfant. Et vouala… enfin… heureux ? Tout le monde ?... nan car après avoir tué Voldemort et essayé de mettre le grappin sur Severus qui préféra le fils d'un Mangemort, Harry Potter devint maléfique, marqua d'une marque en forme d'éclair les adeptes de sa secte et voulu régner sur le monde, la fille de Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley, née en décembre fut marquée selon la Prophétie et tua l'enveloppe charnelle d'Harry. Mais bon, tout ça en fait Severus et Draco s'en foutent parce qu'ils pensent trop à s'envoyer en l'air dans leur maison loin de tout le bordel de Poudlard.

La morale de cette histoire : d'une frustration sexuelle peut naître autant de bien que de mal si l'on sait la soigner à temps…

Morale de Lola : La morale de cette morale : baisez un coup vous serez heureux XD (bon, j'avoue la formulation est un peu vulgaire loool)

FIN


End file.
